


Pay Back Time Saiyan Style!

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sequel, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-21
Updated: 2003-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trunks and Goten are after some big pay back after the girls little joke with the blue hair die. Will Trunks and Goten get them back or will the girls get them first? Sequel to "Saiyan Warfair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Back Time Saiyan Style!

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in the process of being redone.

Another boring day at Capsule Corp." Said Bra walking out of the Gravity Chamber after her morning training with her father. Like her father she was bored sick when she wasn't training. "Lunch Time!" Came Bulma's voice down the hallway. Her father walked out of the Gravity Chamber the second Bulma began saying the word "lunch." Bra giggled has she walked to the kitchen. She never did develop such a big appetite like her father or brother did. 

She walked into the kitchen to find that her brother had beaten her and Vegeta there. Trunks stayed quiet and looked at the floor. Bra looked at her father who smirked when he laid eyes on his son. Bra smiled, she and her father had not forgotten the day that Trunks came into the Gravity Chamber for his afternoon training with his mothers pink shower cap on his head to hide his blue hair when she and Pan died his and Gotens hair blue. They had tried to play a joke on Vegeta by putting blue hair die in his shampoo. But Bra and Pan switch the shampoo bottles and Trunks and Goten where the ones with blue hair at the end of the day. 

It had been 2 months since that whole thing and now she and Pan where off for the summer vacation and Trunks and Goten still had blue shadows in there hair. Bulma and Vegeta found out what happened and Trunks and Goten had been punished severely while she and Pan got off easy for trying to stop them. 

After lunch Bra went to her room to read a book, Trunks went to watch T.V., Vegeta went back to the Gravity Chamber and Bulma went to comb her hair. Bra wished something would happen around Capsule Corp. Unknown to her Goten was picking up the phone at his house to call Trunks. Another prank war was about to start and the victims would be Bra and Pan. 

*At the Son house hold*

"One, two, three, four…" came Pans voice as she and her grandfather continued there afternoon training. "I think that's plenty for today Pan. We already did six thousand pushups and five hundred laps flying around the world." Said Goku panting and leaning ageist a tree. He could hardly keep up with his grand daughter anymore. "OK Grandpa G" Said Pan standing up from her one handed push up and heading to the bathroom to shower. Just then Pan over heard Goten on the Phone with Trunks. Pan stood by the door shocked at what she was hearing. 

"Those girls are going to pay for that hair die joke. I say we get them back Trunks" Said Goten smiling slyly to himself. Pan giggled remembering the day she and Bra were chased down by Trunks and Goten after she and Bra put the blue die in there shampoo that had been meant for Vegeta. She walked out side and went to her grandfather. "Hey Grandpa G I have to go over to Bra's place see you soon." And took off for Capsule Corp. 

*Back at Capsule Corp*

Bra was on her bed reading a book she stood up and sighed looking out her window. "I going to die of boredom in this place." Said Bra falling on her bed. She was just about to doze off when a taping noise from her window snapped her back to consciousness. Its was Pan with a very amused look on her face. Bra sat up and opened the window to let Pan in. "You know you could have used to door." Said Bra giving Pan a smirk only one of Vegeta's kids could mimic. Pan giggled at her friend has she sat by Bra's mirror. 

"Your monster brother and my immature uncle are at it again Bra. There going to try and get back at us." Said Pan with an evil grin on her face. "YES FINALLY SOMETHING FUN TO DO!" Said Bra jumping up and down. Pan smiled at the Saiyan princess. "You make me wonder how your dad acted at your age." Said Pan giggling. "Let's see what my brother is up too." Said Bra walking to her bedroom door after playfully throwing a false punch to Pans shoulder.

"So the plan is that we put buckets of tar and feathers over there bedroom doors and when they open the doors they get covered in the stuff." Said Trunks to his friend Goten over the phone. "OK see you later and we'll make those girls pay." Goten snickered evilly over the phone. "Aright see you soon Goten." Trunks said chuckling. Bra and Pan walked to the living room just has Trunks hung up. "Hey sis what's up?" Said Trunks innocently. "Nothing much, how about you?" Said Bra glaring at her older brother. "Nothing." He said and walked up to his room. 

"He is most defiantly up to something." Said Bra smirking wildly like her father just before a big battle. "So what's the plan this time Bra?" Said Pan grinning from ear to ear. Bra whispered her plan to Pan. "Bra that's terrible, horrible, I like it, I like it!" Said Pan giggling. Bra smiled at Pan. "Let's get ready then we strike to night you do Goten and I'll handle Trunks." Said Bra and after that Pan left after they took a trip to the store. 

*That night* 

Bra walked out of her room her pink night dress trailing behind her. In her hand she held a yellow container with a powdery substance in it. She walked past her parents room her mother snoring was echoing a over the hallway. "How does dad put up with that noise?" Said Bra walking into Trunks room. She walked past her sleeping brother who was snoring louder them there mother and opened his closet and poured the powder all over his cloths and giggling walked out. At the same time Pan at her grandparent's house had just dumped her powder on Gotens cloths. 

*The next day* 

Trunks was acting odd all day since Bra left her room. She had toast and eggs for breakfast and did some light training. Trunks was just getting dress and a yell could be herd all over the house. Vegeta flew out of the Gravity Chamber to see what happened. Bulma came out of her bedroom looking around. Trunks was running around scratching his skin and jumping around like ants where in his pants. "I guess he found the itching powder in his cloths." Said Bra with a Vegeta smirk on her face.

Trunks took another shower to remove the itching powder and sat sulking in the living room. Bra giggled even if she was grounded for a week it was worth it to see Trunks jumping around like that. Even Vegeta found her joke to be funny. Goten came over to talk to Trunks. He to got a dousing with itching powder has well. Bra went up to her room. "They got us again Trunks." Said Goten sitting next to Trunks.

"Yup but my sister is about to get hers." Said Trunks grinning. Just then a scream came from Bra's room. She ran down stairs and came into the living room. Sticky tar and feathers were in tangled in her long aqua blue hair. If looks could kill then Trunks and Goten would be dead on there backs. "Goooteeen, Truuunnnks." Said Bra between clinched teeth. They just stared at her with fear in there eyes. Trunks remembered that glare from when he was a kid. That was exactly the way his father looked when he got him angry and provoked his wrath with one of his jokes. 

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE FOR MONTHS!" Screamed Bra. Cracks aspired on the walls of the room. Trunks and Goten ran for there lives with an angry and revengeful Bra behind them. Vegeta walked in the living room just in time to see Trunks and Goten flee for there lives out the window with Bra at there heels. 


End file.
